


You are the one that matters

by purplefox



Series: Even if the world hates you [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, ItaSasu - Freeform, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-06-10 11:19:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6954406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Itachi is brought back to assist in the war, once again he has to face Sasuke and his questions</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reunion

Even after the talk with Naruto… he was not ready. Not prepared for what this was and what it actually meant. He was actually really scared. Because a lot had happened since they last saw each other. A lot had happened before the first death. A lot had happened after the last parting and those words that went straight to his soul.

Plenty had happened. He had hated his brother. Loved him. Been obsessed with him, fell into a vat so deep and been consumed to the extent he had felt he would have never recovered but yet he still lived on. Still walked on.

He had been certain that it was the end of the line for him. Because after the war there would still be nothing. He would live on but he would be alone. Fully alone and nowhere to put his feelings. Then came the crazy but necessary idea.

Sasuke could not for the life of him remember whose idea it had been. Obito’s. Orochimaru’s. it could have been anyone’s idea but everyone had latched onto it. It had been an almost playful thing talked about. Then Orochimaru and Obito had actually gotten serious and started bringing names to the table.

And he had gotten nervous and scared but mostly scared. They needed people on their side. They were losing people every day. So why was he so terrified? He would see his brother again. He would face Itachi but what about the feelings in his heart?

He had remained conflicted and torn. Until Naruto that was. It always ended up being Naruto in some way. He was a lot like Itachi in that way. Sasuke had never felt so grateful to have a friend like Naruto. Especially with the trouble they were in. each day was hard. Preparing for attacks. Dealing with the damage.

But the edo tensei idea had still seemed a way off. Until they had gotten everything together. And somehow Naruto had convinced Orochimaru to bring Itachi first. When it could be Jiraiya. Or his family. He did that for Sasuke. He had never been happier to have such a helpless idiot as a friend.

But now as everything was coming to settle, Sasuke still felt fear and apprehension. Because this was not an edo tensei. This was something better. Something that had taken plenty of sacrifices to make. Something that would have to be wiped from living history’s memory when the war was said and done.

Because Itachi was actually alive.

“Nii-san.” He breathed as he stood looking at the man slowly getting to his feet and the eyes that immediately went to him without hesitation. They were undoubtedly Itachi’s.

“Sasuke.” Itachi said softly and Sasuke felt his knees tremble.

X

It was not a question of not knowing what had been done. Itachi knew it. He had known the moment his eyes cleared and he saw Orochimaru. Different looking now but his eyes had narrowed in distaste for a split second before he felt the chakra around him.

He felt the blood in his veins he felt his body. Different to the edo tensei. So different that he knew it had to be some sort of revival jutsu and his eyes had bounced around the area as his body tingled and slowly formed.

He ignored the sensations as his gaze landed on Naruto slightly behind the Snake Sannin his face twisted in concentration and the man carefully supporting and maybe lending chakra was Kakashi.

Itachi had been lucky in the war to have avoided the man. Yet there he was. In fact, there many of them were. Then everything finished and he tested his senses and he looked properly beyond Orochimaru at the same time that the three closest to him fell to their feet.

Sasuke’s voice. He would know that anywhere and the slight tremble at the call. He had no choice but to take a tiny step forward and call Sasuke’s name because… this had to be some sort of dream except he was alive. Sasuke was right there. Again but this time there were no more lies. They had cleared up everything.

X

He had known Itachi’s name was on the resurrection list. He had known but with everything. The war, with losing Itachi once again after having the last bit of lies removed… he had been dreading it. Because the feelings that tore at him. They were everything but what they should be.

When he thought about it, he had suffered over it. He had been heart-broken over Itachi and relieved Itachi would not have seen him in his fall but Naruto had then raised questions that Sasuke knew had to be answered.

Not the subject of the past and the things Itachi had done. More along the lines of what Itachi had felt. He needed to know. He had to, this was a chance he did not expect to ever get again. Itachi had stood before him as a dead man after Sasuke killed him. That in itself was a miracle. Now he was living human again.

And it would happen, the moment he managed to regain enough of himself it would happen but his gaze was locked on Itachi and his chest that rose and fell. Breathing. The function he thought would never happen again.

Even if they were desperate. Even if it were necessary, this was still crazy. Unnatural and he was so damned grateful. He took a step forward towards Itachi before his gaze flicked over to Orochimaru. He was thankful Naruto had arranged for Itachi to be the first but he could not get distracted.

This forbidden jutsu. This unholy combination. It was the first time any of them had done it. As happy as he was to see Itachi… he knew Itachi had to be checked over first. But he so badly wanted to touch him. His hands ached feeing the need to make sure that Itachi was warm and his eyes were not deceiving him. That Itachi well and truly was once again in the land of the living.

With Sasuke.

X

“Well.” Tsunade cleared her throat and Kakashi snorted as he assisted Naruto back to his feet. “It worked after all and used every single one of the prisoners.”

“That can wait.” Obito mused. Kakashi got a moment to appreciate the way Itachi’s gaze narrowed on him in suspicion before it flicked back to Sasuke. Itachi always had been the one to put a picture together abnormally quickly.

“Welcome back to the land of the living.” Tsunade took a step forward. “Uchiha Itachi. I hope you haven’t lost the fight in you.”

“I have to say that death is quickly becoming a joke. I have to think of something that will top what I thought would be my final words… again.” Itachi murmured and Kakashi gave a low chuckle as Naruto steadied himself.

“There is actually a good reason for all this.” Naruto spoke up, “but first… well Sasuke’s better at explaining than me and I want Baa-chan to check over me and Kakashi-sensei. Orochimaru has the results so he will be off too.” Kakashi snorted and lightly trailed his hand over Naruto’s ribs. The boy had gotten manipulative. But it was still easily seen through.

X

“I honestly don’t know what to say to you. I don’t know what I can say to you at this point.” Itachi admitted. “Every time I think I’ve wiped the slate reasonably clean so that you can move on with your life… I get dragged back to face you Sasuke.” Sasuke back him his back straight and Itachi wanted to take the necessary steps forward and turn Sasuke around to face him. He wanted to do that so badly.

“The world doesn’t go as you would like it to Nii-san.” Sasuke said quietly. His slow turn to face Itachi made Itachi keep quiet as Sasuke’s eyes remained closed. Sasuke had remained quiet while they were left alone. That was no coincidence. Sasuke had to have something to ask of him.

“I admit I’m at a lost this time.” Itachi admitted. “I thought everything was cleared up from the last time we met. I believe I told you that I’ll believe in you no matter what you do Sasuke. I still mean that. I always will, nothing you do will change my feelings for you.”

“I’m aware of that.” Sasuke’s eyes slowly opened and Itachi froze at the sight. “Unexpected right? But I’ve learned even more Nii-san and I have a few questions for you.”

“Your eye.” Itachi whispered.

“You should see what Naruto can do now.” Sasuke laughed and it amazed Itachi to hear the way Sasuke laughed. Genuinely happy. As he had thought. Naruto was good for him.

“What is it you need for me to explain?” Itachi asked softly. Sasuke’s eyes went back to the normal black.

“What do you feel for me?” Sasuke asked.

“I believe I’ve told you this before.” Itachi frowned. “No matter what you do, I will always love you Sasuke. My concern will always be for you. Your happiness and safety. In the past in order to balance you and the village, you and the village suffered but now that the truth has been revealed, I can choose wisely.”

“You love me.” Sasuke said softly. “Do you really.”

“Why would you doubt me?”

“I don’t doubt your dedication to me.” Sasuke said slowly. “What I do doubt…Is that our love for each other is the same.” Itachi felt his heart freeze.

“Why would you say that?” Itachi questioned. Sasuke slowly approached until they were chest to chest his expression carefully blank.

“Because when I consider how I feel towards you Nii-san. When I think back to my intentions and thoughts I feel like I’ll go mad. It shows through my actions, my decisions, my expressions. Compared to that… it doesn’t look like you feel the same way at all.” Sasuke’s hand touched his cheek gently but Itachi was too caught up in Sasuke’s actual words to do more than stare.

“My love is no lesser than yours.” Itachi whispered.

“Is it?” And Itachi heard the challenge in the question. His hands circled around Sasuke’s chest and waist to bring Sasuke closer to him. He did it slow enough to be stopped by Sasuke remained passive. Itachi was unable to believe it right until his lips brushed against Sasuke’s and Sasuke melted in his arms. The quick brushing of lips turned into a fierce kiss in a matter of seconds.


	2. Changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *It was only when I went to update it that I realized that it had been posted as a completed work...ouch sorry about that darlings

It was a moment Itachi honestly thought would never happen. He had given up on the possibility before his first death. Had known it was ridiculous to even think about by the time of his second death but he had resigned himself. Gave Sasuke the truth. Touched him for what he had thought was the last time and died, content to wait for the time that Sasuke would join him.

Yet with a kiss, all the past. All their pain and suffering it seemed to fade. They had always cared for each other. Itachi had never mentioned or even hinted towards his feelings. For Sasuke to be safe had been more than enough.

Now, something had changed.

“Don’t pull away.” Sasuke hissed and his grip on Itachi’s arms tightened. “Not now.”

“Something has changed.” There had been no sign of this the last time they had met. Sasuke had been sad, miserable and possessive but the first two had been because of Itachi’s terrible faults. Now, Sasuke was different. Softer but his eyes were as possessive as before.

“You need to explain a few things.” Sasuke admitted. “But you’re back now.”

“You think it is a simple matter that we have a chance now?” Itachi snorted. “It isn’t that easy Sasuke. Things aren’t that simple. I loved you and I died loving you. Your feelings for me had been manipulated. Changed, I never expected you to love me back. I never needed you to. Having you safe and happy was enough. That was my way of love for you.”

“And I’m saying that your way doesn’t need to work that way anymore. I deserve the chance to speak my feelings and to show them.” Sasuke’s eyes locked on him. “You won’t stop me Itachi.”

“It isn’t about stopping you... I’ve been given a third chance to save you… at least let us talk first. We might share the same view of a few things but your safety is my first concern.”

X

“Have you been well?” Itachi asked softly as Sasuke backed him.

“Mostly. War isn’t easy. Each day in itself is a struggle.” Sasuke shrugged. He dropped his shirt on his pallet along with his sword as he sighed. “Still, we can see an end. Or at least Naruto can. So we have to hold out long enough so he can do what he has to.”

“And Naruto-kun has gotten even stronger hasn’t he.” Itachi sighed. “Both of you have.”

“When we died, we met someone.” Sasuke admitted. “Now we have the power to end this, we just need the chance.”

“Which is why I was brought back.” Itachi said slowly. “I understand that much but how much of a chance do you need?”

“A huge one and we have to be at our best. Which we aren’t at now. We need time to rest up and not have to worry about being on the run. Then we can effectively end this. We attack now we will lose more than we can afford.”

“Noted.” Itachi said softly. “Sasuke… I truly had intended for the last time to be the last time.”

“I know.” Sasuke admitted. “I know but hearing just how much you loved me… well it just sealed it for me.” He said softly. “Love like that… I can’t ignore it. I don’t want to. Your words freed me more than you will ever know.” He sighed before he brushed past his brother. “Stay here for a while. I’ll be back.”

X

“Nii-san, I know I told you to stay behind.” Itachi smiled as he took a seat on the overhanging rock. Sasuke’s senses were even sharper than they had been before.

“Now that I’m here, I want to spend as much time as I can looking at you.” Itachi admitted. “I didn’t get the chance to before.” Silence fell and Itachi chuckled as the longer he stared at Sasuke’s back, the deeper the flush got.

“Stupid.” Sasuke muttered. “Don’t you feel embarrassed saying that kind of stuff?”

“Why?” Itachi asked curiously. “I love you Sasuke. We both know this. You’re my most important person. Why wouldn’t I tell you? Especially now that I can actually tell you?”

“You’re so embarrassing.” Sasuke muttered. “And I’m on guard duty right now.”

“So two on alert is actually good right?” Itachi lightly played with the hem of his pants. “I was always ahead of you, keeping you from me. I think this is the first time I can appreciate how strong your back looks. How strong you are. It feels good.”

“Itachi!” Sasuke whirled to face him and Itachi chuckled at how flustered Sasuke looked. “You… I always had to chase you down to get things like that from you now… tone it down at least will you?”

“Hmm.” Itachi got to his feet and dusted off his pants as he considered. “No.” He said as he hopped down the rocks to join Sasuke. “Pure honesty. Everything I think, everything I feel. I’m going to share it with you.” It took little effort to catch Sasuke’s hand and to press a quick kiss to his wrist. “That’s what I’m going to do.”

X

“Thank you Naruto-kun.” Itachi said softly as Naruto became aware of his presence.

“For what?” Naruto looked genuinely curious.

“For what you did for Sasuke.” Itachi answered as he looked over Naruto. Naruto had once again changed. His development showed in his body, the way he carried himself and most importantly his face and his eyes had developed and even kinder look.

“Oh… well we’re friends!” Naruto laughed. “Of course I’d do everything I could to help him.”

“Thank you also for your support.” Itachi added on. “Even though it might seem strange…”

“Ahh… Sasuke didn’t tell you did he.” Naruto’s eyes lit up. “See… I’m sort of… well.” He broke off with a grin. “I mean the age difference is better with you guys anyway. Sensei just keeps muttering how old he is.”

Itachi was lost for words for a few moments.

“There you are Naruto.” Kakashi sounded tired. “I told you that you didn’t have to do patrol tonight.”

“But I’m fine.” Naruto protested as Kakashi emerged from the shadows to head right to Naruto.

“No you are not.” Itachi remained silent as he took in the careful way Kakashi ruffled Naruto’s hair before he pulled him close. “Rest up some more before you go back to taking on your duties will you?”

“Oh.” Itachi breathed. Naruto’s and Kakashi’s gazes switched to him. “I’m happy for you.” He told Naruto.

“Thanks!” Naruto’s gaze switched to Kakashi. “See? No one cares.”

“Sakura… now.” Kakashi responded and Naruto gave a small snigger before he glowed with a soft orange light and disappeared.

“A secret?” Itachi asked curiously

“No. it has been a rather open secret for the past few weeks.” Kakashi admitted. “How’s Sasuke? Over the moon I suppose. Showing more emotion than I’ve ever seen right?”

“Embarrassed.” Itachi admitted. “I assume like Naruto you also knew.”

“Hard not to.” Kakashi shrugged. “But try not to die this time.”

X

“It’s so strange. When you look up and see the stars as clear as this, as bright as this. It is hard to remember that you are in a war, fighting for your life.” Sasuke admitted. He felt Itachi turn to look at him but he kept his gaze on the sky.

“Nature always keeps you reminded of the things that are important.” Itachi answered, “But I imagine that when we look up, especially now. We see that it is really worth what we are fighting for. We want peace. We want to exist. We want to protect our loved ones. We are fighting for hope.”

“That is what you are fighting for?” Sasuke asked. He gaze left the night sky to watch Itachi.

“Not exactly.” Itachi leaned a bit closer and Sasuke felt his heart speed up. “I’m fighting for you.” Sasuke’s eyes slid shut the moment Itachi’s lips met his. His heart seemed to still for a short moment before he kissed Itachi back.

The good thing was that he was technically free. Others were on guard duty at the moment. Which left them to their selves. Now that Itachi was around, now that he knew for certain that Itachi shared his love, he was at loss at what to do.

The kisses set his body on fire and he wanted more. He knew he needed more but he was also content the way they were. The way Itachi’s hands lazily mapped his body. The way their kisses started and the way they ended. It was strange that it made him so content.

He placed his hand gently on Itachi’s cheek as the kiss continued. His heart felt strained, full. As if it would burst somehow. This was perfection, this was what he needed but yet it at the same time was not enough.

“I want us to go home together after the war.” Sasuke admitted shakily when Itachi pulled away. “Home can be Konoha. Or any other place. I just want to be next to you whenever possible.”

“I know.” Itachi smiled. “And like I said. I’m fighting for you, whatever you do I will be right there.”

“Loving me?”

“My feelings won’t change. I’ve loved you this long and my love will continue. It is not the love I had started out with but this is the love that will carry me through. It can only get stronger.” Itachi leaned forward and Sasuke gasped at the sharp nip of teeth to his neck. “I’ll always love you.”

X

“The rest of that doesn’t matter does it.” Sasuke muttered as he poured over the map with Obito.

“Not really.” Obito admitted. “Orochimaru seems to have figured out how to make the jutsu better. All thanks to your nii-san of course.”

“So the next stage…” Sasuke trailed off. “They are prepared?”

“All we need is another batch. That will be enough to do the next round. The camp is about to get lively.” Obito admitted as he leaned back in his chair.

“Who did you vote for?” Sasuke asked curiously.

“Well… a strong woman.” Obito murmured before he sighed loudly. “You’ll see her when you see her. It’s a secret for the time being.” A smile played on his mouth. “I can’t wait to see the reactions.”

“Rin?” Sasuke pressed.

“Ahh… no that would lead to some complications and Rin is waiting on me.” Obito chuckled. “I don’t want her to see this world. This me from up close.”

“I see.” Sasuke murmured. “So… how many?”

“Lots.” Obito sighed. “Lots and lots.”

X

“Nii-san.” Sasuke gasped as he backed away slowly. “Lay off of it there is no need for this.” Still he went along with the soft push Itachi gave him and sank down on the pallet. “There is plenty of room. We don’t have to share a bed.”

Itachi straddled him with a low chuckle that warmed his insides and Sasuke’s breathing quickened when Itachi’s hands went to his waist. “Well we don’t have to but it feels good to share a bed doesn’t it? Feels calming. Reminds me of our better days.”

“Our better days were absolutely nothing like this!” Sasuke snapped before he broke off as Itachi’s hands switched targets instead of delving into his pants instead they slipped under his shirt. “Itachi!”

“I know I know.” Itachi’s kiss to his forehead was sweet and gentle nothing like what his fingers were doing. “But I don’t want to sleep alone.”

“I can make another bed for you. We aren’t lacking for room or even tents.” Sasuke sighed. Itachi’s hands left him alone and he breathed a sigh of relief as his blood settled. “Jeez Itachi.”

“I want to share a bed with you.” Itachi whispered and Sasuke could no nothing more than stare at the man sitting on him.

“Itachi.” He managed to get out before Itachi kissed him. He was aware of Itachi’s hand supporting him as he fell back onto the sheets but his attention was focused on Itachi’s tongue and the feeling on Itachi’s slowly growing arousal. He doubted anything would happen between them right away. But it took his mind off of the other things.

“Sasuke.” Itachi whispered before he pressed a kiss to his neck. Itachi was straddling him as he lay out on the bed and Sasuke’s eyes drifted open when he felt Itachi’s hand return to his pants.

“Itachi…” He breathed as he felt Itachi’s hand slip into his pants and stroke his growing erection. “You don’t have to-“

“I want to.” Itachi whispered as his thumb lightly stroked the tip of Sasuke’s cock. “Let me?”

As if he would at this point. Sasuke thrusted into Itachi’s grip and moaned at the way Itachi’s grip tightened and how his fingers played along his length. “Do it, please.”

“Whatever you want I’ll give it to you.” Itachi promised before he kissed Sasuke again.

X

Sasuke was hyper sensitive. To what was happening to him and their surroundings. Especially their surrounds. He had his fist in his mouth to muffle any sounds that escaped him because everything was a sensory overload.

When he opened his eyes. The sight alone made him whimper. Made him groan and made his cock jerk which lead to even more problems that were not that bad of problems. Just opening his eyes and seeing the focused and dedicated way Itachi sucked his cock drove him crazy.

The light brushes of Itachi’s hair across his skin every time the man bobbed his head. Every time Itachi moved his hair brushed Sasuke, making everything so much better and Sasuke was just helpless to take it all.

God the feel of Itachi’s tongue on his cock was driving him insane. The way Itachi’s tongue would curl up and lick at his tip before Sasuke’s entire length was swallowed down while Itachi watched him. It was heaven, hell. He did not even remember how they had gotten to this part.

His legs were spread and part of him knew that he should be more aware of that but all his senses and all his concentration seemed to be locked on the tongue that bathed his cock and the lips that kissed his cock when he was not having his soul sucked out. Itachi was amazing.

It was not fair. All he could do was pant and pray his sounds were not too loud, that no one would come looking. That it could go on a little longer. He had never experienced something like this. There was pleasure and then there was whatever Itachi did.

The sounds Itachi made, Sasuke was not one to embarrass easy but the soft wet sounds. The licking the sucking and god help him the wet sound of Itachi’s hand rubbing him because Sasuke’s cock was wet from Itachi’s mouth and Sasuke’s precum. It was crazy. It was arousing and he had no idea how he had not come yet.

Just seeing Itachi’s lips spread around his cock. It was an image he had never expected to see. An image he had never thought about before. Even with the recent events… he had not imagined this. Seeing Itachi’s lips get redder. It caused Sasuke to pant harder even as he bit harder on his fist.

“Sasuke.” Itachi whispered and the feeling of Itachi’s breath on his thigh was almost too much for him. Sasuke barely muffled his groan as he shivered. “Look at me, stop hurting yourself.” Itachi’s hand touched his elbow and Sasuke shuddered again. It took effort to remove his fist from his mouth, his mouth felt strange and dry. “Sasuke.” Itachi breathed and Sasuke risked looking down again.

“Itachi.” He begged. “You can’t expect me to stay quiet.” He hissed. Itachi bit his lip and the emotions that ran across his face were too strange for Sasuke to read them. “Someone will hear us. Will hear me.”

“I don’t want you hurting yourself unnecessarily.” Itachi moved then, his hands braced on the pallet as he leaned up. Sasuke allowed Itachi to lean over him. He allowed Itachi to nuzzle him. Their foreheads brushed before their noses touched lightly. A sigh escaped him and he almost forgot his arousal when Itachi kissed his cheek.

But from his cheek Itachi switched to his lips and his eyes slid shit as Itachi grounded down against him. Their bodies so close that only Itachi’s pants separated them and that loose material was no barrier. Sasuke’s cock throbbed with the feeling of Itachi’s body against his own. His fingers caught in his brother’s long hair and his eyes drifted back open when Itachi pulled away.

Itachi returned to his original position. Sasuke had a moment’s warning to stifle his gasp before Itachi’s mouth engulfed him. The heat, the wetness and Itachi’s tongue. Sasuke knew his limit. His weak hand grabbed feebly at Itachi’s hair to warn him, force him away. “Nii-san.” Sasuke whispered. “I’m going to- you have to stop.”

Itachi’s eyes showed he had heard him but Sasuke remained confused until Itachi shifted. His mouth slid further down Sasuke’s cock and Sasuke’s head fell back as a strangled groan tried to escape him. He felt the tingles run down his spine and he shivered. His breath caught in his throat and his body relaxed slightly. The moment it did however his body was forced to tense up again.

It was a combination of sensations. Itachi, that bastard. Sasuke recognised what had happened even as the hoarse cry escaped him. Itachi’s finger had penetrated him so quickly and smoothly and the way it was pressed inside him. As he came in Itachi’s mouth lights flashed before his closed eyes and his throat was clenched tight. His body trembled and he was unable to do anything but feel. An experience like no other, given to him by the man he loved.


	3. Combined effort

His skin felt hot, flushed. His hands felt weak as well, his palms were cold a contrast to the rest of him. All those conflicting emotions yet Itachi had never been happier, never been more excited. His eyes closed as he allowed his lips to slip off of Sasuke’s cock. As Sasuke slipped from his lips, some of the cum escaped and Itachi felt a small twitch of Sasuke’s cock as he slipped free.

He hid a small smile at Sasuke’s proof of youth even as he tried to sit up. his hair accidently snagged in his fingers, a mistake because of how dazed he was. His intention had not been to go this far, push this far. He had intended to tease.

But to go this far? He had never intended it really. The need had just grown and grown until the want had consumed him and he had gone further than he had intended but did not regret. It had been an experience truly. Hearing Sasuke, feeling Sasuke and tasting Sasuke. That in itself was something that he had not even dared to dream of.

Even as good as he was at dreaming, there was no way he could have come up with anything that could hold a candle to the real thing.

The droplets of cum that had escaped his lips continued down his neck and trailed down his chest. Itachi kept his gaze on Sasuke’s as Sasuke’s eyes followed the trail. There was a look of satisfaction along with lust in Sasuke’s eyes and when Sasuke finally looked at Itachi, he found it hard not to immediately go back to what he had been doing.

Itachi was not shy of his looks, if Sasuke wanted to look then he could go right ahead. He closed his eyes as he swallowed. There was not much left in his mouth anyway. He sat back slowly his hands still braced on the bed before he took one hand off the bed in order to push the majority of his hair over his shoulder. When the strands had been brushed back Itachi used that same hand and brought it to his lip . he bit into his index finger, a soft nip more to show teeth than to bring pain to himself.

Sasuke’s eyes flared with heat as Itachi allowed his finger to trail to his chin to scoop up a bit of the escaped cum. He brought it back up to his lips to smear before he allowed himself a smile.

“Speechless Sasuke?” He asked softly.

X

Pristine Itachi was gorgeous but this Itachi, hot and flushed. Sasuke’s cum on his face and chest. That Itachi was unbelievably hot. That Itachi was all his, the right to see Itachi in such a state it was all Sasuke’s and the thought of that was so hot that lust almost overpowered his common sense.

Almost.

“You’re terrible nii-san.” He whispered. He felt so undone, so complete and he could feel how smug Itachi was even if his face did not show it.

“I’m fairly certain you enjoyed just now.” Itachi said with a shrug that made his hair move and shimmer. Sasuke swallowed as he watched it, watched and recalled how the strands had felt sliding over his overheated skin.

“I love it.” Sasuke corrected. “You knew I would.”

“Only the best for you Sasuke.” Itachi’s down slid out slowly to trace his lower lip, savouring it and Sasuke felt himself following the motion of the tongue. Recalling how that tongue had felt on him. He was developing a one track mind when it came to Itachi.

His focus had been Itachi and even now that had not changed. He wondered if it ever would.

X

Water was scarce, it was a miracle to find streams and rivers. Sasuke made no complaints when they lacked but when they actually had something, he usually indulged as much as he could. Which meant that when they found a god river or stream, he made sure to enjoy it as much as he could.

With Itachi back, his new baths had taken an interesting turn. He was used to Naruto following him after all. He was used to their conversations as Naruto ignored the concept of privacy. That and it was the place they knew they would not be discovered.

With Itachi so close to him, Sasuke got an entirely new experience and a new reason to fully appreciate how secluded his spots were.

Water trailing down Itachi’s body, Itachi’s face in contemplation as he bathed, these were new things that Sasuke did not take for granted. Things that he honestly would have never seen and had never even thought he would see. Such intimacy he had never thought about.

His brother’s build was different to his but no less developed and hard. Sculpted muscle and pale skin. Sasuke found it hard to look away even though Itachi was not putting on a show. Not a movement wasted as he bathed, his hair not bound but wet and plastered to Itachi’s body, it should not look as good as it did.

Itachi was just simply beautiful and while such a sight took his breath, it also hardened his body so that he was filled with the need to touch.

X

They could barely keep their hands off each other. They could if they had to but the thing was they really did not want to. From the moment of his resurrection Itachi had decided to hold absolutely nothing back from Sasuke.

The war had changed Sasuke. Itachi had changed him as well. Some of his thoughts lingered on what they might have become if everything had not been ruined but he knew better than to linger on such dangerous thoughts. He was with Sasuke and he got to experience things he had never thought of.

He got to experience being with Sasuke in a way h had never thought would be available to him. Their feelings were equal, although Itachi could tell Sasuke had his doubts. It was in his eyes and it was present in his hands. His intensity. Granted Sasuke had thought himself alone in his feelings, Itachi had a long way to go before such feelings could be resolved.

That and he who had died twice was almost frantic about his third time. He wanted to be selfish this time around and take what he wanted, what Sasuke so innocently offered. There was no reason to hold back.

But he could not forget why he had been brought back. The looming threat the air of danger kept them from going as far as they would like. Their actions were limited but no less intense.

Itachi’s hair fell forward to slide over Sasuke’s shoulder as Itachi’s lips moved low enough that he could nip Sasuke’s throat. The water was fairly cold but not cold enough to deter them, between his legs his erection showed no sign of fading away and against his leg he felt the brush of Sasuke’s he could still remember Sasuke’s taste, his feel and he nipped Sasuke as he recalled the memory.

X

It was humbling. Itachi still had to use a little force to keep Sasuke from thrashing around but the sounds that escaped Sasuke as he fought so hard not to make a single sound as he lay back on the river bank was humbling. With every twitch of Sasuke’s body he was reminded of what he was fighting for. What actually mattered.

He had not forgotten but it was a nice refresher. And the look in Sasuke’s eyes as he forced himself to look down at Itachi as Itachi sent him over the edge with nothing more than his lips and tongue…a sight to be treasured.

X

“Well that was longer than I thought.” Orochimaru commented as Itachi entered the tent. The other man lazily toyed with his long hair before he tossed it over his shoulder his attention on the scroll in front of him.

“You can’t blame me for seeking you out, last I heard…” Itachi trailed away. He allowed his eyes to take in the sparse items in the tent. The low lit lamp made of bare necessities. The simple bed and the table that Orochimaru sat by. Orochimaru had never been one for lavish things but even this was less than he had expected.

“Any little toys acquired aren’t around.” Orochimaru said lazily. “Itachi-kun, do you think I’ve fallen back into all my old ways?”

“I just wanted to make sure that you had not fallen back into enough.” Itachi shrugged.

“Well I haven’t.” Orochimaru’s tone changed, amusement in the last words. “So you can put away your little sword and stop with the strings.” Orochimaru raised his head and the smile he sent in Itachi’s direction was one he was certain he had never seen before. “Sasuke-kun wouldn’t like me fighting you even if it was to defend myself.”

In the time that he had been dead Orochimaru had changed, his eyes at least. He barely resembled the man that Itachi had called an enemy. An obstacle. A threat.

“Sasuke-kun holds no interest for me.” Orochimaru murmured. “At least, not in the way as before. You have nothing to fear there.”

“I find that hard to believe but there is something different about you.” Itachi admitted.

“I will admit that I had some fun during the war, thanks to you I lost most of my people but in return I’ve gotten something amazing.” Itachi watched the smile on Orochimaru’s face grow. “People change Itachi-kun. It’s nature.”

X

Sasuke knew that there was a difference in their unit just by having Itachi back. Orochimaru and Tsunade may have been hiding the signs but they had been exhausted, now they looked as though they had rested, granted Orochimaru was still busy, never still for more than a moment but he no longer resembled the wary.

Itachi took a load off their shoulders. Naruto was still the most useful but his jobs no longer included the smaller but necessary things. Which made him available for Orochimaru’s questioning. The next phase was close.

Sasuke really had no words about it. Everyone wanted the war to end and they were willing to take any means at the current point. So many had died after all. So many had fallen, been sacrificed to get to the current point.

Not everyone agreed with the plan, Sasuke knew if things ever got back to normal that people would ask questions. Judge them for the measures they had taken. Still considering their chances… he would choose this over anything else even if Itachi had not been one of the chosen.

He knew he could not allow himself to think of the distant future. They were still fighting after all. Still running and he was tired of it. He had wandered during his dissertation from Konoha but this was different.

They had all come close to death since the war. Both he and Naruto had died for a few seconds… maybe minutes. Then with them being on the run they had nearly died plenty of times. It was how the entire thing between Naruto and Kakashi had come to light after all and Sasuke still did not understand how he had missed that.

Naruto’s acceptance of his feelings reminded him of why he had accepted Naruto as a friend and after everything Naruto had done for him, for all of them… they had to make him Hokage. They had to and they could not have a village without people. So they had to keep fighting so they would not lose many more people.

If he had to guess…after phase two the war would end. Not quickly because the world had changed and the landscape with it but soon, very soon after phase two the war would end and they would be free of the current enemy.

And after that… who knows. Who even cared. Once he and Itachi got out safely he knew he would be happy.

X

“I have a question for you but I won’t ask it now.” Sasuke said softly. Itachi froze from where he had been pressing gentle kisses to Sasuke’s nape as the sat together. Sasuke’s tone… he gently nudged Sasuke from his lap so that he could stand and face him.

“I’ll answer any questions you might have.” He said slowly. “Fully and honestly but why do I think this question may get me in some trouble?”

“It’s just something I want to know.” Sasuke pressed a kiss to his throat and Itachi went along with it. His eyes slid shut and he basked in the simple affection even as he became aware of time ticking away.

“Sasuke.” He said regretfully. The time for patrol had arrived.

“I know, let’s hope we get lucky today.” Sasuke said with a sigh as he pulled back.

X

“Well that is how we know the situation is dire enough.” Shikamaru sighed. Orochimaru showed no sign that he had heard him but continued to pack his weapons. “Everyone clear on the plan and their routes?”

“Sure thing.” Naruto nodded.

“Right and Naruto is the only one without a team member. He can bring back one of those on his own. If any of you run into more than one signal. Don’t be stupid.”

“Right.” Orochimaru muttered. His glance at Tsunade actually held Sasuke’s interest for a bit before the snake Sannin turned his attention to the direction he would be searching.

“High numbers. Even if you all get one.” Kabuto clarified. “Two will make one.”

“Sucks t be left behind.” Obito sighed.

“That’s the way it is, people still need to protect the camp and we need information.” Kakashi dismissed. His book was absent and instead his hand lingered on Naruto’s shoulder. “Everyone… good hunting.”

“Disperse.” Tsunade said and then they were off. Part of Sasuke wished he and Itachi were on the same team but he could not complain.

X

“I am certain there was a discussion about showing off. I’m sure there was a guideline even about what not to do.” Itachi’s voice was not loud enough to leave the tent but it certainly had enough volume to fill every space inside it.

Sasuke tried his best to ignore Itachi as he reached for his shirt. His bandages hurt. “It wasn’t even my idea.” He complained.

“Regardless… you got injured.”

“But they didn’t.” Sasuke pointed out. “We completed the mission and now we have more enough. We just have to wait for Orochimaru to get strong enough and then it won’t matter.” He met Itachi’s gaze then. Firmly. “Then it won’t matter whether I’m inured or not. We will have backup.”

“It isn’t about that.” Itachi said softly and Sasuke had to give in. he crossed to where Itachi stood and when he hugged Itachi he got no response for a few seconds. his wounds throbbed as a reminder before Itachi sighed and hugged him back. Sasuke savoured the feel of Itachi’s warm body against his own

“I will only take calculated risks. It is all I can promise right now. I just got you back. I don’t want to lose you again.” Sasuke admitted. After he spoke, Itachi’s embraced tightened and he allowed a sigh to escape him.

“You’re my heart.” Itachi whispered. “So take care… please.”

“And you are mine.” Sasuke said softly. “So take care of my heart the way you want me to take care of yours.” He wished there was more time. That he could run his hands over Itachi and feel the evidence that he was alive and Sasuke’s but there simply was no time.

X

“I mean no harm.” Itachi spoke up, he saw Orochimaru relax slightly though the sannin’s hand never moved from his sword. “I’m sorry for approaching you in such a manner while you are indisposed.”

“The world really is at an end.” Orochimaru chuckled as he lay back on his pallet. “And what can I do for you young Uchiha? Or have you noticed something and want to inform me now?”

“Why did you improve my body?” Itachi was slightly curious. “Is it just to add to our strength or do you have another reason?”

“Curiosity is my failing point.” Orochimaru’s voice was serious but his lips twitched in amusement. “And I brought you back to life, why should Sasuke-kun lose you in a few years? Currently I have Sasuke-kun’s respect and very sparse trust, I’m not going to abuse it because when this is all over I want to still be alive and have my freedom.”

“You’ve thought far ahead.” Itachi said softly. The Sannin lounged on his pallet and he had always been pale but there were obvious signs of exhaustion and strain. Capturing many had been the goal but he wondered if Orochimaru would be able to keep up.

“The future has always been my goal Itachi-kun the only thing that has change is how I will participate in it.” His lips twitched up in a smile. “Now if that will be all…”

Itachi took the hint and silently left. He walked passed those guarding the creatures they had abducted and he shook his head at the sheer amount of guards. According to Naruto the last edo-tensei would bring about the chance they needed.

To him who had died already it seemed unbelievable. But the camp had caught onto the excitement, still every moment he had with Sasuke he would savour. Not from fear but because he finally had the chance.

X

The night was quiet, Sasuke kept part of his awareness on his surroundings even as he felt Naruto’s chakra nudging at his senses just because Naruto was on guard did not mean he could relax. Underneath him, his hair covering most of the blanket, Itachi watched him with heavy eyes as Sasuke slowly touched him his caresses innocent.

It was just him assuring himself of Itachi’s warmth. A reminder that Itachi was with him, still there that everything was real and Itachi would not be going anywhere. He needed the reassurance. He needed the reminder.

His fingers gently trailed a path down Itachi’s chest and he listened to Itachi’s change in breathing as the man under him lightly shuddered. He watched the skin under his fingertips lightly flush as Sasuke dragged his fingers across the parts of Itachi that were the most sensitive.

The silence outside was almost too loud, his tent was a good distance from others but Sasuke was still wary. His fingers trailed back down Itachi’s chest to his stomach their grip a little harder until they reached Itachi’s pants.

Itachi’s breath hitched and the intense gaze that Itachi gave him froze him momentarily but only for a second. Sasuke’s fingers hooked under the material before he with Itachi’s assistance brought them down.

Anticipation made him lick his lips but the heat that surged in Itachi’s gaze from the action almost made him repeat the gesture. Still he held Itachi’s gaze as he lowered his head and his body enough that he hovered above Itachi’s straining length. His first lick caused Itachi to gasp and when he followed it with an almost questioning suck Itachi’s hands grabbed his shoulders to freeze him in place.

Itachi’s body had jumped in temperature. His face had flushed and his eyes glittered, the hands on his shoulders were solid but Sasuke extended his tongue and the next lick made the hands slide from his shoulder.

He used his right hand to steady Itachi’s cock and used his tongue to slowly lick the underside, the twitch that Itachi gave him made him laugh softly, when Itachi shuddered from the feeling Sasuke laughed again before he opened his mouth wide enough to seal his mouth around Itachi’s cock. He chuckled at the small shiver Itachi gave before he braced himself to move.

X

It was not as if he did not want more, Sasuke craved it. With every touch he craved more, with every moment he was with Itachi he craved more but he had not forgotten their goal. Their goals. There would be time for that later, they were promised a later.

He looked away from Naruto’s back to behind him. Itachi’s gaze was fixed on him and Sasuke barely supressed his smile before he turned back around to watch Naruto. They could feel the end of the war coming.

“There are some things that can’t be unseen.” Obito mused from next to Sasuke. “I can’t look at Orochimaru the same way.”

“He’s recovered?” Sasuke asked as his gaze moved from Naruto’s back to Sai’s.

“Well he will be after Tsunade is finished with the enforced bed rest. Never thought I would see a Sannin treated little better than a sulky child.”

“Most of them are childish.” Sasuke dismissed.

“Not that I don’t understand their eagerness, Tsunade is as eager as anyone but Orochimaru has to be at his full strength and even if he is putting on a good show… he isn’t.”

“Exactly.” Sasuke sighed. “How much more does he need?”

“If we listen to the doctors like Tsunade and Sakura… more time than we need. If we do the bare necessity… in two days we can move onto the next phase.”

“But Orochimaru has a backup plan.” Sasuke confirmed. “He always has another plan.”

“Yes Kabuto is not exactly happy about the backup plan.” Obito shrugged. “Neither am I I’ve seen it done but I simply don’t want to.”

“How honest.” Sasuke snorted before Obito removed a small vial from his cloak. Sasuke frowned at it before he met the other man’s gaze. “What is that?”

“Who I voted for.” Obito said softly before he turned away. Sasuke watched as Obito avoided Kakashi as he instead joined Sakura and her discussion. He glanced behind him back at Itachi who Shikamaru had engaged in discussion. Sasuke gave a wary glance to the horizon before he forced himself to relax.

X

“Maybe you can speak some sense into Orochimaru-sama.” Kabuto greeted him as he left the other man’s tent. Sasuke spared a moment of amusement that Kabuto thought he would be able to do anything before he entered the tent.

Orochimaru sat on a chair his eyes closed but Sasuke knew the man was aware of his entrance. He glanced over the simple items along with the amount of scrolls and notes scattered in one corner of the tent before he cleared his throat.

Gold eyes glittered as Orochimaru glared at him. “I knew you were there Sasuke-kun.”

“You didn’t say anything, for all I knew you had fallen asleep.” Sasuke pointed out. “What’s wrong now?”

“Tsunade.” Was the simple reply. Sasuke remained silent but gave Orochimaru a simple look to which the man snorted before he folded his arms. “She exaggerates my injuries.”

Sasuke actually felt she had under estimated them because as close as he was to the other man he was able to better see the signs. Orochimaru had not been fond of sleeping even back when Sasuke had first joined him but since the edo-tensei project he looked as though he never slept at all. He ate, but back before it had not been exactly often… Sasuke doubted that Orochimaru would take breaks if it were not for the combined efforts of Kabuto and Tsunade.

Kabuto had declared that he and Orochimaru would go their separate ways after the war and it honestly looked as though Kabuto meant it, his entire attitude had changed, even the way he treated Orochimaru was different. No longer a master and servant one. Sasuke would not call them friends either but the relationship had changed.

“The more you rest the sooner you can complete the project.” Sasuke pointed out, he registered Orochimaru’s flinch and barely stopped himself from rolling his eyes. “You improved the jutsu.”

“It’s almost at an end.” Orochimaru said softly. “But that isn’t the problem.”

“Is it for Naruto? Or yourself?” Sasuke asked curiously and the look Orochimaru gave him, it would have affected him if he had been the scared genin of before.

“It’s the logical thing to do.” Orochimaru said softly before he closed his eyes. “Some of it is us correcting things.” Orochimaru fell silent and Sasuke took it as his dismissal. Orochimaru always did what he wanted to, sometimes he had his whims and he granted favours but he always did what he wanted to, that was one constant thing about him.

X

“Have you considered wearing armour?” Itachi asked softly and Sasuke scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Just a thought.”

“I don’t need it.” Sasuke pointed out dryly. “And against these types of enemies it is rather useless.”

“The ANBU armour is simple enough.” Itachi carried on as if he had not even heard Sasuke. “It gives you a feeling of unity.”

“There needs to be a feeling of unity now?” Sasuke questioned. “People are fighting alongside their long-time enemies, trust me when I say there is already a feeling of unity.”

“You are still so distant.” Itachi scolded as his arms slipped around Sasuke’s waist.

“I don’t want to hear this from someone who never bothered to remember the faces from people in his year until it was necessary, you kept people from you too.” Sasuke twisted in Itachi’s grip so that he could poke the other man’s forehead. “The people that matter to me are the people that know me, those people are fine with me the way I am.”

“Your team?” Itachi questioned and Sasuke frowned at the smile on Itachi’s lips. “They are very indulgent of you.”

Sasuke thought to how Sakura how healed him before slapping a bunch of restrictions on him. Sai who was strange and better off silent but great at leaving him alone and the other team captain who when not giving orders gave him small smiles. “Only Naruto is indulgent. He’s hopeless.” He muttered.

“Then I must be as hopeless as Naruto-kun.” Itachi smiled, Sasuke felt his chest squeeze as he watched the smile form and he was as startled at Itachi when their lips met. He allowed his eyes to close as Itachi deepened the kiss. Hopeless or not, whatever Itachi he could get he would love him the same.

 


	4. Happiness

Itachi had his own suspicions to why Naruto was the only one who could get Orochimaru to relax and behave. He had been alarmed when he had caught the death glares Tsunade had been giving Orochimaru’s tent. It had been a bit out of control, but finally they were ready and they were still in the clear. From what he had managed to find out the other camps were still holding out although they too had suffered some losses.

But Naruto had his own charm, his own pull, it had been evident even before Itachi had died the first time. Itachi had drawn his own conclusions to why people like Jiraiya and even Tsunade had followed in the boy’s wake and as he watched Naruto calm and soothe Orochimaru he had to acknowledge that he had been right.

All of them had made mistakes. He with Sasuke and with his decision on how to handle the threat to his village.

Orochimaru’s mistakes were no doubt countless but somehow the man had changed. He watched silently as Orochimaru’s eyes followed Naruto as the boy paced around grabbing various food and supplies, the nostalgic look that slid across the man’s face as he watched Naruto’s back, Itachi was certain that if Orochimaru had an idea he was being observed he would have never shown it.

X

The atmosphere was almost too tense, word had spread among the camp and with nothing to do but wait on Orochimaru’s recovery the rest of them were tense. Itachi found himself watching Naruto and Sasuke spar along with Kakashi.

The man had offered no conversation but had nodded once in Itachi’s direction before he split his attention between the book in his possession and the two sparring. It was light sparring, Itachi could tell, both Naruto and Sasuke limiting themselves and he was not surprised when it ended up in a draw.

“And that’s enough of that.” Kakashi stood up and his book snapped shut. “Any more and we might as well shine a beacon that we are hiding here.”

“We know that.” Sasuke muttered as he and Naruto got to their feet. “But if you won’t tire out this idiot someone must.”

Itachi got to enjoy the moment of silence that fell as both Naruto and Kakashi, the exposed part of his face turned a dark red colour. “Y-ou idiot!” Naruto hissed. “Firstly that’s none of your business and secondly don’t act like he isn’t doing his job because he is! Just we can’t just got at it all day every day and-“ Kakashi’s gloved hand smothered the rest of his sentence as Kakashi cleared his throat.

“Right.” Kakashi breathed. “None of your business Sasuke.” The older man sounded scandalized. “I don’t ask any questions, please do the same.”

“You assume our positions are similar.” Sasuke said dryly and Itachi watched as Naruto’s eyes flew open and more garbled words escaped from him. “My position is rather similar to Naruto’s own… unless I was mistaken.”

“Enough.” Kakashi hissed and Itachi stood up just in time as Naruto’s gaze got contemplative from where he stood.

“You’re welcome.” Sasuke offered as Kakashi dragged Naruto away.

“Meddling.” Itachi said softly and the amused look Sasuke gaze him went a long way towards soothing his spirit.

“Well Naruto likes to get his digs in but Kakashi can be a pain too.” Sasuke shrugged before he stretched, a slow motion designed to make his exposed muscles ripple. Itachi watched shamelessly knowing the show was for him.

If they were not so on edge he would ask for Sasuke to continue, maybe in their tent. He could use the soothing salve he had gotten from Sakura, use it to soothe Sasuke’s muscles even though he knew they were not sore from such a spar but it would be an excuse to touch.

Itachi snorted before he stepped forward, except he no longer needed an excuse to touch he could just ask.

X

The energy around them were different, Itachi knew what was going to happen. They had all been briefed after all. He had spotted Naruto a few hours before in the company of Kakashi at the edges of the camp. Kakashi’s hand on Naruto’s back as the blonde rested on his shoulder.

He had known the time had finally come, he had been the first.

Still he had to admit being touched a little bit by the scene below in the camp. Sasuke had insisted on watching but not joining. As he watched a man and woman he had known a long time before race out of Orochimaru’s tent towards Naruto… As he watched Kakashi’s hand hesitate a bit before he replaced it on Naruto’s lower back.

As he watched Obito watching it all from the shadows his head lowered and as he watched Orochimaru sweep from the tent to watch the four people outside of it his face black, Itachi had to admit how lucky they had gotten.

Kushina’s hug to Naruto made Itachi smile as he watched Naruto’s entire body soften int the embrace. Of course it would not be entirely smooth sailing from this point on. They had to finish fighting, they had to finish the war but they had a second chance now, all of them if they chose to take it.

The big white haired man that stepped from Orochimaru’s tent looked a little younger than Itachi remembered seeing him. In fact, he looked more like how Itachi had first seen him, Jiraiya’s eyes went to Naruto and his parents before they sought out Orochimaru’s back as the man paced away from the entire scene.

“Well doesn’t this make a cute scene.” Sasuke laughed as Kakashi dragged Obito over to the three waiting. Obito looked reluctant but the moment he was close enough Kushina pulled him to her to laugh loudly. “Naruto deserves this.”

“I know.” Itachi admitted he used his hand to tug Sasuke to him and marvelled at the warmth in his hand. “Of all people to deserve happiness, Naruto is one.”

The hard part would start from now but things had changed once again between himself and Sasuke, but whatever Sasuke wanted, if he was able to give it he would. Whether it would be to live a normal life together after everything was complete. Whatever Sasuke wanted to ask when it was all over, Itachi would do his best to give and he would answer honestly, because Sasuke was his biggest motivation no matter what others thought.


End file.
